


Tentacles

by DesMurphk



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Something isn't right. What's that at my foot, wrapping around my ankles now... Oh, it's Penny.During a get together with friends OC has to try to put a stop to Penny's advances, not that it's exactly unwanted.





	Tentacles

It was odd. Not because of what was being said, not because where we were or the people I was with. It was weird because how I felt sitting in the boxy, brown leather chair in the corner of this hotel room. There was no reason to feel the fire in my veins travel so far south, no reason at all for the wave of soft, electric heat rolling through me. I shiver. Surely no one else felt that like I did all of a sudden, but what if they could tell? I felt my face flush blood red, and I sink a little further in the chair in which I sit, crossing my ankles, and squirming to get comfortable. Bob Gray smiles at me from across the room, his blue eyes shining with mischief. I quickly avert my eyes to the floor. I think no one’s noticed, but I still feel the urge to stand up and leave immediately. I put my hands on either arm of the chair and go to stand up, but suddenly I feel some force push me right back into the chair. Oh god. 

I look down, but I see nothing. Though, when I look back to Gray he’s grinning devilishly with a spark of wickedness in his eyes. For a moment I forget who else is here. I feel my eyes go wide, panic setting in as I try to move my legs, but it’s like I‘m paralyzed. 

“No,“ I hear myself whisper quietly, shocked that something, and I wasn’t sure what exactly or how far this clown was going to take this, was going to happen here in front of my friends.

“What was that, Elle?“

“What?!” I ask a little too loudly. “N-nothing,” I say. All my friends are staring at me now and I hear a low laugh from behind them. 

I feel something warm and damp grab each ankle. I gulp.

“You don‘t look so good. Are you sure you‘re okay?“

“Yeah, I just uh- ah!” My friends give me an odd look and I have to look away. “I just… don’t feel very well.”

I feel that warm heaviness traveling from around my ankles and snaking up my legs. My breathing gets quicker when it goes under my skirt, gently touching me through my panties, making small circular movements on my clit. I can’t help getting wet and the smell‘s so strong I wonder if they can smell it too, if they can feel the heat radiating off of my body as it anticipates the next step in this slow torture I am to endure.

Suddenly there is a voice at my ear, hot breath ghosting over me. “I can smell you all the way from here, darling. That sweet smell of yours. You’re so naughty, getting all nice and wet for me here with your friends watching…”

I look over and he’s still on the other side of the room, but it sounds and feels like he‘s right here. I feel his face in the crook of my neck, breathing me in before licking a line up my neck. I moan.  
“Maybe you should go home, get some rest,“ one of your friends offer.

I want to agree, but if I wanted to, I can’t move. This villainous man won’t let me.

“You‘re right. I won‘t,“ I hear from beside me.

“No, I‘m fine guys. Really. It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other after all…”

“That‘s it, sweetie. Lie to them. Stay here with me.“

“Okay if you‘re sure, Elle…“

‘It’s not like you‘re giving me a choice, clown,’ I think loudly at Robert Gray. He laughs darkly and I feel something nudging my underwear aside, and something wet touches me there.   
“Nngh-!” His tongue. Oh god, he’s licking my pussy right here in front of all of them. Oh fuck. ‘Please!‘ I think and I don’t know if I‘m asking for more or willing the feeling away. 

“It‘s okay, princess, I know you like this. You don‘t have to pretend.“

“Please, Pennywi- Please just- oh my- mmhhaa…” I trail off and forget what I was saying, eyes rolling to the back of my head as I feel his tongue enter me. I can’t hear anything, but him now.

“You like me torturing you like this, like feeling this way in front of people, them seeing you come undone. You enjoy it, don’t you? People being broken down to their most basic of instincts, underneath all their silly rules and politeness, you like seeing them, knowing they too can be so easily brought down to nothing, but a being of want, desire, to want to feel you, taste you while you writhe beneath me.”

“Yes… Please, more,” I say and I feel hands on my body, my shirt being lifted as I moan. Cold air hits my breasts and I realize my bra is being removed. 

There is another set of hands at my waist and a pair of lips over my mouth. I open mine and their tongue delves in, exploring me. I reach to the hands at my sides and draw the figure in. I open my eyes to see Richie is the one kissing me. Bill’s grabbing at the button on my skirt, trying to get it undone. He succeeds and worms his hand in the tight space. His hand finds my moist pussy, giving no warning before he’ s pressing two fingers inside of me. I arch my back and feel someone behind me . Opening my eyes again, I see Beverly standing there, not touching, just watching as I unwind beneath the boys’ ministrations.  

“Bev,” I call to her and that’s all it takes for her to break. She reaches out to my exposed breasts, pinching my nipples and someone else, Stan I notice, is leaning down to suck at them. I move my hips and take Bill’s fingers deeper. Suddenly I feel that heat and pressure again at my entrance wiggling and rubbing me furiously before it’s pushing in next to the two fingers already inside me and I lose it. I’m full. It’s almost too much, but god, I love it. I’m not in control of my body anymore.

—

*I need to think of how to start this because I literally just jump right into it. Someday I will add and edit some more. Not sure when. 


End file.
